


starlight in your eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are nights when Eodwulf can't stop thinking about how beautiful Caleb is, how much he's changed.There are nights when he decides to show him.





	starlight in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"One day," Wulf says, "I'm going to kiss every freckle you have." He places his lips lightly on Caleb's shoulder and continues talking. "It's like an entire galaxy of stars on your skin, _Schatz_. So beautiful."

Caleb can't respond, on account of how the fingers pressing into him as Wulf speaks are knocking the breath from his chest. Wulf is pushing into him so slowly as he kisses his shoulder and collarbone lazily. And Caleb isn't allowed to do anything but take it, the praise and the pleasure and oh, he's curling his fingers in the way that makes Caleb see stars-

"So pretty for me," Wulf murmurs against his throat. "Blushing and whimpering, gods, _Liebling_ , you make me want to keep you here like this forever."

"I can, _ah-_ " Wulf's palm brushes against his dick and he inhales sharply, "I can only come so many times, Eodwulf."

"That's okay, you don't have to come. You just have to let me show you how gorgeous you are." He presses just a little deeper as he curls his fingers again, and Caleb only just manages to bite off a moan. 

"I love how wet you get, _Schatz_ , and all for me." He's moving so slowly that Caleb is afraid he'll lose his mind if Wulf doesn't pick up the damned pace-

"I love being in you, just like this. I love feeling how you tighten around my fingers every time I make you feel good." His palm grinds down against Caleb's cock and he can't stop from arching his hips into it, chasing the friction and pressure. Wulf lets Caleb hump his hand for just a moment, then pulls it away to go back to lazily fucking him with his fingers. Caleb isn't even able to classify what the noise that comes out of him is.

"Mm, Caleb, sweet thing, I want to taste you. I want to feel you coming on my tongue, lick you clean afterwards. I love how your cock feels in my mouth, _gods_ but you're big, and so _sensitive_ -" Wulf bites his throat, right beneath the line of his jaw, and there’ll be no hiding the bruise he can feel blooming as Wulf sucks at the soft skin. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Caleb rasps, feeling himself tighten around Wulf’s fingers, trying to get _more_ and _deeper_ , “Wulf, _Liebling_ , please, I need to come-”

“You don’t _need_ to, _Kätzchen_ , you _want_ to. And I’m not done with you just yet.”

The whimper leaves Caleb before he even realizes he’s making a noise at all. His entire body feels like it’s burning, his skin is so hot and he’s wound so tight and the slow drag of Wulf’s fingers inside of him as he thrusts them in and out feels like torture. It would take so little for him to tip over the edge, and he’s wound so tight that he wonders if he’ll be able to come just like this, no contact with his cock. Maybe he could, if Eodwulf would just move _faster_ , fuck him harder, add another finger and finish what he started. Caleb wants to believe that this has been going on for hours, but he knows it’s only been twenty-three minutes. Which is still a completely terrible amount of time to be fucked so slowly and thoroughly while a beautiful man whispers in his ear all the filthy, debauched things he wants to do to him.

Or all the soft and tender things he thinks about him. He’s not sure which is getting to him more.

“ _Liebling_ , your body is so incredible, and I love every way I can be inside of you, cock or fingers or tongue, and that’s only between your legs. I love-” He runs the fingers of his free hand through the dark copper hair trailing down from Caleb’s navel, up the little swell of his stomach where he’s gained weight since being able to eat regular meals, up his flat chest to rest over his heart, and Caleb is sure he can feel it beating desperately. Wulf kisses him, hot and wet and _wanting_ , and Caleb doesn’t hesitate to part his lips for him. He presses a third finger into Caleb, muffling his moan as he licks into his mouth.

There’s no pain to the stretch, not with how wet he is and how badly he’s been wanting _more_ , but Wulf doesn’t change his pace even a bit. He’s fucking into him so slowly, like he’s still trying to warm him up even though it’s been twenty-nine minutes. Caleb is aching with arousal, he wants to come so badly and his orgasm has been building in him for _so long-_

“How do you want to come?” Wulf whispers, breath hot against his face. “I could suck you off or let you hump my hand or just fuck you a little faster, a little harder- I think you could come from just that, _Schatz,_ and I’d sort of like to see you try.”

“I don’t care, I don’t care, I just need- _want_ , please, I just want to come-” There are tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, he’s _desperate_ and it almost _hurts_ , the ache building inside of him-

“Don’t be like that, _Kätzchen_ , it’s no fun if you don’t play along.” Wulf’s voice is low, almost a growl, and he presses his forehead to Caleb’s, skin almost cool compared to the sweat-slick heat of his own face. “I can’t let you come until you tell me how you want it. You love your words, sweet thing, so use them. Beg me.” His fingers still inside of him, and a tear runs down Caleb’s cheek as he squeezes his eyes shut. He draws a deep, shuddering breath, releasing it slowly before taking another. Everything is so messy inside his head, hazy and muddled with pleasure and warmth and aching, but the extra oxygen is exactly what he needs to form at least a semi-coherent thought.

“I want you to fuck me just like this, but faster. Curl your fingers like you’ve been doing but harder, make me see stars, Wulf, _please-_ ”

“You think you can come like that, _Liebling_ , without me touching your cock?”

“Yes,” he groans, “and I-” He feels blood rushing to his face, probably turning the already-red skin a shade darker, “I want to try, for you-”

Wulf cuts him off with a crushing kiss, licking into his mouth hungrily as he starts to move his fingers again. Caleb makes a strangled, pathetic noise as Wulf does exactly what he asked him to, curling his fingers to press against the spot inside of him that makes him arch up into the touch with every thrust. His teeth dig into Caleb’s lips as he kisses him, like he’s just trying to get as close as possible, and his three fingers are so deep inside of him, opening him in the best way and making him shudder as his hips try to take them even deeper.

He’s only vaguely aware that he’s releasing a stream of curses and pleas in mixed Zemnian and Common and Celestial as Wulf trails wet, urgent kisses down to suck more dark marks into his neck. Then his lips find Caleb’s earlobe and he starts to whisper encouragements.

“Come on, _Schatz_ , so good for me, so fucking good, I know you can come for me, sweet thing, just let go-”

Caleb comes harder than he has ever come in his life, warmth and pleasure running through the very marrow of his bones and wiping every thought from his mind but _Wulf_. His breath catches as he arches his hips up, fingers clenching the sheets so tight they start to go numb, and Wulf doesn’t let up, fucking him through his orgasm as Caleb clenches around him. It feels so different and somehow so similar to how he comes from having his dick touched, deeper and more intense but still radiating through his body and making him shudder.

As his orgasm starts to fade, Wulf’s fingers slow until Caleb is entirely flat against the bed, boneless and spent and desperately trying to catch his breath. The feeling of fingers leaving him makes him twitch violently, the sensation and the sudden emptiness too much for his hyper-sensitive body, but then Wulf is kissing his jaw and there's something warm and wet against his lips and _oh-_

Caleb prefers the taste of Astrid and Wulf over himself, especially when he's licking Wulf’s cum from her, cleaning up their mess, tasting the two of them mixed together until it's all he knows- but he’s exhausted and he wants to please Wulf and he wants to have fingers in his mouth, so he parts his lips obediently and sucks Wulf's fingers clean. His tongue traces the calluses on his fingertips, the soft skin of his joints and the rougher skin of his knuckles, and Wulf keeps kissing his throat and jaw and cheek, whatever he can reach.

When Wulf pull his fingers away, Caleb whines after them and gets a _'shhh'_ for his trouble. Wulf’s clean hand comes to cup his jaw before he runs his fingers through the tangled, sweaty mess of copper hair spread like a halo around Caleb’s head.

"Easy now," Wulf says, voice low and calm and so different from the hungry growl it was earlier, and replaces his fingers with his lips. He keeps switching between deep kisses, licking into Caleb's mouth to taste him, and soft, chaste brushes of their lips. He pulls back just enough to whisper, "Okay, _Liebling?_ " 

Caleb nods, not trusting his voice, and Wulf kisses him again. “You were so good for me, _Schatz_ , so fucking good. _Ich liebe dich_ , so fucking much, you did so well.”

“Wanna be good for you,” Caleb slurs, and curls his body towards Eodwulf, eyelids heavy as he presses a soft, lazy kiss to his lips. His body feels loose and limp and he just wants to stay here in bed with Wulf, curled up under the covers in this warm, sleepy daze. As he shifts, he feels Wulf’s cock against his thigh, still hard in his pants. He frowns, and shifts his leg to rub against him. “Wulf…”

“Shhh. I’m fine. This was about you.”

Caleb stretches up to mouth at Wulf’s neck. It’s messy and uncoordinated and the best he can do right now, but he wants to make Wulf feel good, _needs_ to make him feel good-

“Come in my mouth,” he whispers, “wanna taste you, Wulf, _bitte_.”

Wulf stiffens against him a bit, and Caleb can feel him trying not to rub against his leg. “You can’t even lift your head, _Schatz_ , how are you going to blow me?”

“‘m not. Touch yourself, _bitte_ , bring yourself off on my tongue. Wanna feel you come. Wanna taste you. Please, you know I love having your cum in my mouth-”

“ _Scheiße_ ,” Wulf hisses, and this time he can’t stop himself from grinding against Caleb’s thigh. “Are- are you sure, Caleb, because I-”

“Please,” he whispers, and parts his lips just enough for his tongue to show. 

Wulf kisses him one last time, open-mouthed, his tongue running hungrily over Caleb’s as his hands fumble with the laces of his pants. He gets them undone, pulls his pants down just enough to pull himself free, and scrambles to kneel beside Caleb’s head. He’s so hard it looks painful, dick red and swollen and dripping precum. When he wraps his hand around it, Caleb can see him grit his teeth. Wulf starts to stroke himself, slowly at first like he’s trying not to come immediately, but moving faster and faster until he’s all but desperately fucking his fist, breathing hard and staring at Caleb with lust and love and hunger, and Caleb opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out.

“Oh, _fuck_ -” Wulf holds his cock over Caleb’s mouth, growling as cum spatters on his tongue and lips and cheek, and he strokes himself until he’s shaking from overstimulation. Caleb swallows pointedly before licking the cum from his lips and using his fingers to scoop up what he can’t reach with his tongue before sucking them clean. He leans forward just enough to press a wet kiss to Wulf’s softening dick, and it makes him jerk violently. Then Caleb is looking up at him with those bright blue eyes, and there’s a smear of cum on his lower lip that he missed, and Wulf feels like his heart might just beat out of his chest. 

He doesn’t bother pulling his pants back up or taking them off, just sinks back down to lie next to Caleb and runs his tongue over Caleb’s lip. Caleb groans quietly at the sensation, parts his lips to kiss Wulf, and the taste of his cum in his mouth is strong. Wulf licks into him lazily, the urgency from before dissipated. He doesn’t much care for the taste of himself, but he loves how much it affects Caleb. They kiss for a while, slow and sleepy and comfortable, until Caleb’s eyelids start to get heavy again and he pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against Wulf’s. 

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” he murmurs, voice low and warm.

“ _Ich liebe dich auch_ ,” Wulf echoes, and rubs his nose against Caleb’s. His limbs are heavy and he feels sated to his core, and as he listens to Caleb’s breathing slow and even out, he feels himself drifting off to sleep. Before his eyes can close completely, he drops his head so he can press one last, sleepy kiss Caleb’s freckled shoulder. Then he slips into unconsciousness, and dreams of beautiful constellations.


End file.
